A White Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Clover: Alice Cullen absolutely loved Christmas.


**For:** Clover

 **Penname:** praseodynium

 **Character:** Alice Cullen

 **Other Characters Used:** Cullen Family, Uley's Pack, Black's Pack, Charlie, Sue

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Message to your person:** Happy holidays and have a Merry Christmas! Enjoy.

* * *

 **A White Christmas**

 _Alice Cullen absolutely loved Christmas._

* * *

Alice grinned as she walked inside the Cullen house, already bombarded by her favorite niece, Renesmee. "What did you get me?" She laughed and shook her head at the young girl.

"Oh come on, don't you know it's supposed to be a secret?" Alice asked her before hearing her groan. "You'll absolutely love it," she promised before walking into her and Jasper's room, quickly hiding the presents. She smiled at Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. "So much to do," she said with a grin. This year was going to be wonderful. So many people around, humans. "Esme needs my help and I think Edward needs yours," she told him before bounding down the stairs.

"You're so excited," Bella noticed as she walked into the kitchen.

"But of course! How's the food coming for the little humans?" Alice walked around.

"It's been so long since we've had a Christmas dinner," Esme said with a wistful smile.

"Which is why we are having one this year. We have too many friends not to have one," Alice said with a small nod.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone will be happy with what we have," Esme said. "Now, if you could cut up the carrots and put them on the stove that would be wonderful." Alice did exactly that and then went on to help with other things.

"Oh! Who's setting up the table?" Alice looked up at Bella.

"I can do that while the two of the you continue doing this," she said. She glanced at the time and nodded. In just a few moments people were going to start arriving. She continued setting the new table, which was long enough to fit everyone coming, before stopping. She raced to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Jacob," she said with a grin. He smiled a little bit, although he was looking behind her at Renesmee.

"Hi Alice," he responded walking in. "Everyone else is on their way," he informed her before going over to Renesmee. "Hey Nessie," he said.

Alice grinned at the two of them before looking out. Charlie came up with Sue, Seth, and Leah, a dish in Sue's hands. "Oh Sue! You didn't need to do that," she said.

"It's what I wanted to do," Sue responded. "Thank you for having us over." Alice smiled and gave her a hug.

"It's a pleasure, always." She moved to Seth and gave him a hug before smiling at Leah.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Esme." As soon as she finished saying those words, Carlisle came up from behind them, back from his shift at the hospital.

"Carlisle," Charlie said with a firm nod before walking in. "How's the hospital treating you?"

As more and more people trickled in, Alice walked around the living room. She was the perfect host, mingling with everyone as much as she could. "Okay, dinner is just about ready. Let's move into the dining room," she told everyone before moving over there herself. Everyone filled in the seats.

"Sorry we're late," Rosalie said with Emmett in toe. Alice smirked at the two of them for a moment.

"Better late than never," she said before sitting down.

The dinner went off without a hitch. The Uley pack was there, Jacob's pack was too, and no fighting other than a few words exchanged between Rosalie and Jacob. It was the normal though so nothing else would have been expected.

After the dinner, though, they all went outside to watch the snow fall. It was a beautiful affair, if Alice did say so herself. She enjoyed Christmas just as much as the next person, if not more.

She grinned a little at Edward before throwing a snowball at him, one that he dodged of course. It's all in good fun, she said in her mind towards him. Of course Edward retaliated and it began a snowball fight between just about everyone. Bella hit Jasper with one square on his jaw, which made him retaliate and hit her. Seth and Jacob went to war between the two of them.

Emmett got Edward and the two of them got into it before Bella hit Emmett. Rosalie smirked before hitting Bella, which made her fall flat. Alice grinned before hitting Rosalie with her own ball. "Come on Rosalie, can't take it?" She joked. Rosalie smirked at her before throwing one back, which she dodged. Being vampires did give them an advantage. Of course, some people still didn't know what they were, Charlie, so they had to be careful.

"Okay, okay! I'm tired!" Charlie shook his head. "I'm taking a time out. I'm not as young as I used to be," he said. They laughed and dusted themselves off, although they were more wet than anything else. "It's also getting pretty cold. I think we should move it inside."

"Poor dad. Can't take it like he used to so he's blaming the cold," Bella said with a small grin. Bella was definitely a little different than she used to be, more joking. Which Alice thought was a good thing.

When they moved things inside, the men put the tv on to watch the game. "That's what he wanted to do," Bella said with a small shake of her head. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out." She laughed and Alice joined in.

"As long as everyone is happy," Alice said. She glanced around before getting a vision.

Snow was falling down and the Cullen family sat in the living room, passing out presents. Renesmee was older in the vision, and Jacob was also there. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Alice smiled. A white Christmas this year, and many more to come. What a wonderful vision to have, she thought.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
